Sengoku Angelique Taiyou no Kuni to Honoo no Shisha
Sengoku Angelique Taiyou no Kuni to Honoo no Shisha (戦国アンジェリーク 太陽の国と炎の使者, subtitle translated as "Land of the Sun and the Flame Emissary") is a light novel of the Sengoku Angelique continuity published by B's-Log Bunko. The light novel is made by the same creators of the comic. Its narrative takes place during autumn sometime after Leonard submits to Angelique (chapter 6). Sei-Lan's first canonical meeting with Angelique occurs in the novel. The novel highlights details which are diminished in the comic. Smartphone users who simultaneously purchased the light novel and the first volume of the comic could have used the QR code and password underneath the sleeves to receive a special wallpaper. The offer expired April 30, 2011. Summary The prologue is a narrative of Angelique and her friends enjoying a peaceful walk in Owari. Since Rosalia is busy overseeing the administrations for the Shinano restoration, they hope to drag her outdoors sometime for a break. Two children interrupt their chitchat by giving Angelique some chestnuts. Olivie muses over her dream and thinks to himself that Angelique can someday make it a reality. Takeda Story: Salt Scented Painting of Fuji Gold miners discover a new hot spring in Kai. As a token of appreciation, Julious invites Angelique to take a dip within it. Randy visits Owari as his lord's messenger. Excited by the exquisite treat, Angelique agrees to go with Marcel, Zephel and Olivie. Rosalia stays behind to protect their home base and to proceed with the paperwork for Shinano's restoration efforts. Julious welcomes Angelique to Kai but is occupied with pressing issues on the day of her visit. Zephel arrogantly prods at their host's audacity which prompts Randy's offended scolding. They are quieted by Julious's calm admonition and apology to the Oda. He entrusts Randy to entertain their guests before going to the new hot spring. Randy shows them the lakeside view of Mount Fuji which impresses the Oda entourage. Their enthusiasm reminds him of a rumor that Leonard slandered their view of the mountain. Angelique chirps that his impressions would change if he saw the sight in person. Her words brightens the Sanada youth. The group heads to the new hot spring after their walk. Angelique is given her own bath that is separated with a wooden fence from the male side. Randy serves Olivie wine during their soak. Each side enjoys themselves until a wild monkey hops into the bath with Angelique. The men hear her surprised shriek and instinctively hurry to her side. Angelique is upset with their public indecency, even when they wait for their dinner back at Julious's headquarters, Tsutsujigasaki Manor. Once he hears about what occurred, Julious apologizes for the monkey's rudeness and requests to receive her retribution. His overreaction ceases Angelique's sulking and restores her cheeriness. She pleads for him to not be so hard on himself. During their meal, Julious swears to strengthen the boundaries between the female and male sectors of the hot spring to atone for her humiliation. Angelique appreciates his concern but prefers for the hot spring to be a place that can be enjoyed without harsh restrictions. She instead asks for him to increase awareness to the spot so everyone can enjoy the nearby scenery and bath. Zephel wants to make an automatic trolley leading up to the mountain path but his inventions are too unreliable to run and repair without his constant presence. Olivie suggests paving a smoother footpath and constructing an inn nearby. He calls for a painting near the bathing area when they inspect the hot spring area the next day. Julious approves and begins working on the inn's development. Angelique and company are entrusted with seeing Sei-Lan about the painting. With Luva's help, Angelique and company find the painter's residence in the capital. They finally meet the capricious artist on their third visit. After hearing Angelique's request, Sei-Lan refuses since he is not in the mood for traveling. Olivie scoffs that they'll need to ask Tōhaku Hasegawa to do it instead. Upset at the thought of being replaced by a "charlatan", Sei-Lan packs his bags for Kai. Randy promises to guide the painter to Kai. Since they can't leave Rosalia alone for long, Angelique and company head back to Owari. Many days later, Randy delivers a message that Sei-Lan hasn't painted anything. Concerned, Angelique and company go to see him. They eventually find him gazing at Mount Fuji. The artist intends to paint it yet refuses to do so until he pinpoints the precise inspiration he wishes to gain from it. Sei-Lan believes people are too attached to their selfish labels for the mountain; the thought of making a painting to seemingly contribute to their bickering disappoints him. Angelique repeats her earlier sentiments with Randy, saying that the mountain's natural beauty is what draws her eyes to it. Surprised and amused by her simple opinion, Sei-Lan has found his spark. He returns to his room to immediately start the painting, forgoing food and sleep in his focus. The Oda are pleased to see him at work and head for home. Time passes, and the outdoor hot spring, its inn, and painting are completed. Julious and Randy marvel at Sei-Lan's work, remarking that it is a portrait of the mountain which captures its stunning majesty while favoring no perspective or territory. The painter is pleased by his finished product and wonders if Angelique was responsible for one of his finest creations. After a few moments of thoughtful repose, Sei-Lan departs. The Takeda grin at his eccentricity and look forward to the day they can invite Angelique to the hot spring again. Uesugi Story: The Dragon's Silence Clavis feels overworked for Shinano's day-and-night reconstruction efforts. Tired and annoyed, he secludes himself in the Bishamonten shrine room within Kasugayama Castle for several days. Worried sick for his lord, Ernst heads to Owari to implore Angelique to help him. The Oda were going to give Rosalia a break at the Takeda hot spring. After making several remarks about Clavis being a shut-in and feeling it to be relatively harmless, Zephel scoffs that the Uesugi could simply starve him out. Ernst responds that the act would be cruel and fruitless since his lord learned how to fast during his childhood training as a monk. Marcel wonders if he is merely practicing annual devotion to his deity. Ernst retorts that his lord's sudden isolation is unprecedented. He wishes for Clavis to socialize again before the harsh winter hits Echigo, sincerely believing that his lord could freeze himself to death. The strategist's grave anxiety convinces Angelique and Rosalia to cancel their vacation and address their Uesugi ally in earnest. Rosalia and Olivie stay behind to watch the fort, the latter being convinced by Rosalia's coercion and Angelique's cheerful smile to stay put. Ernst brings the Oda before Clavis's room yet he refuses to open his door to them. He appreciates Angelique coming to see him and is privately concerned for her health, knowing that she is unaccustomed to the autumn chill in Echigo. Clavis remains dormant despite her pleadings. Zephel half-jokingly suggests yanking Clavis out when he reaches for his food. While Marcel and Angelique chide his rudeness, Charlie enters. He was dropping a shipment of goods in Echigo and was brought there by Ernst's request. They exchange pleasantries and ponder the consequences of their predicament together, feeling that an idle Clavis could also potentially weaken the Uesugi's reputation with traders. The merchant suggests taking a cue from Japanese mythology by luring Clavis out Amaterasu style. Angelique jumps on the idea, and the group stages a grand banquet outside the Bishamonten shrine room without delay. Uesugi retainers make merry with the new shipment of delicacies and Zephel's stunts with his mechanical bird. Marcel and Angelique serve refreshments and invite others to dance with them. In the midst of festivities, Charlie stages a magic show with various foreign inventions. No one invites Clavis to the merriment, but their cheerful laughter reaches his ears. Curious yet hesitant, Clavis listens to the merriment with interest. As the magic show takes place, he starts to feel lonely in his seclusion. He is unable to hold back his emotions and steps out during the show's climax. The Uesugi retainers were dazzled by the paper cherry blossoms Charlie had exploded into the air and further rejoice to see their lord underneath them. Clavis is moved to see their smiles, appreciating their endless devotion to their duty. Gazing at Angelique's smile leads him to remember her determination to remain a reliable leader. He inwardly feels ashamed for causing his wonderful followers grief and promises to endure his position for them. As the Uesugi bow in awe of their lord, Ernst conjectures that Clavis's seclusion was a stunt to unify the Uesugi. They have been working nonstop for so long that the lord wanted his retainers to remember the importance of rest. Since the Uesugi retainers latch onto the strategist's false impressions and sing praises for their lord's ingenuity, Clavis decides to not rain on their parade with the truth. Angelique believes Ernst's interpretation and muses that she could learn something from Clavis. Pleased to see the matter settled, the Oda return to Owari the next day. Moments after their departure, Ernst shoves the mountain of paperwork that piled up during Clavis's seclusion onto his lord's plate. Still riveted by the banquet's gaiety, the strategist declares that he will increase his efforts tenfold. Clavis sighs with the knowledge that he will be forced to authorize dozens of documents well into the evening hours. Date Story: Land of the Sun and the Flame Emissary The Date have arranged for an audience with the Spanish king to broaden foreign trade. Tsunenaga Hasekura, the trusted Date veteran chosen for the journey, becomes violently ill a day before his departure. Since the journey is too vital to put on hold or reschedule, Oscar spontaneously decides to take his retainer's place with Heuye. Victor protests but consents with the reluctant knowledge that he would be the only retainer capable of overseeing the clan without Oscar. He pleads his lord to be inconspicuous overseas. Moments after the command is finalized, Olivie drops into the Date's quarters. The Oda retainer gifts Oscar with Sei-Lan's tiny painting of Matsushima, something the artist had made years prior and gave as a gift to Angelique. Angelique wanted Oscar to have it since she thought he would appreciate the portrait of his home territory. Olivie already knows about Tsunenaga's illness and is excited to join the trip overseas, insisting that he is acting as the eyes for Angelique. Oscar approves for her sake. He looks forward to the trip until he learns Charlie brought along Lumiale for the ride. The Date lord and the priest share passive-aggressive banter on the way to their destination. Their ship docks safely in Spain thanks to Lumiale's navigation and Conrad's sailing. Heuye, Charlie and Olivie enjoy learning about the cuisine, history and goods that the priest guides them to in the local port. Before they report to Philip III of Spain, Oscar spots a woman riding on horseback being pursued by a group of cloaked men. Sensing she may be in danger, Oscar and Lumiale pursue. The Date lord chases away the assailants while Lumiale protects the maiden. Once they are safe, they introduce themselves to her; Oscar assumes Tsunenaga's name to remain faithful to his plan. Recognizing the Japanese name, she demands that they take responsibility for the attack and be her bodyguards. Bringing them back to the palace, she formally introduces herself as Maria Anna of Spain. She stringently informs them that her country is experiencing a downward spiral; she is soon to be wed to Louis XIII of France in an attempt to protect it. Someone in the Spanish aristocracy is upset that Spain is bowing down to France and is desperate to nip the alliance at its bud. Anna claims their Japanese visitors are to blame since her detractors are using the excitement to mask their assassination attempts. She believes they would use the Eastern group as scapegoats if their plan succeeds. Willing to keep her father and country safe, she repeats her order to protect her. Anna wants the matter settled before the Date leave for their next destination. Charmed by her strong will, Oscar agrees to her conditions and praises her adherence to duty. He is happy to see her first smile when he warmly introduces cherry blossoms to her. Everything with the king goes well and a ball is held the same night to celebrate. Lumiale had taught the Japanese group Western dancing in advance so they could enjoy themselves without losing face. Oscar and Olivie have a short competition who can be the most popular dancing partner before the Oda retainer retires. Olivie and Heuye enjoy the ball's wine and cuisine. Lumiale and Charlie share stories of Japan to curious nobles. In the midst of the festivities, Anna and Oscar share a dance together. The Eastern group's activities are revealed to be a partial front; they're searching and inspecting the area for hidden hazards. During their dance, Oscar quietly reports to Anna that they still haven't found the aristocrat in charge of the attacks. The Date's emissary duties are nearly finished and they are expected in Rome in due time. Anna curses at her limited time, upset at the danger that will remain in their absence. Oscar offers to set up a trap and asks for her cooperation. Anna and Oscar head to the balcony after their dance. Oscar remarks that the full moon looks different in Spain than Japan, leading him to share Taketori Monogatari to Anna. Oscar muses that if he were one of Kaguyahime's grooms, nothing on Heaven or Earth could separate him from his lady love. He kneels before Anna and passionately confesses his love to her. Anna bashfully reminds him of her marriage to France; Oscar replies it doesn't matter to him and offers to elope. They embrace before Anna remembers their surroundings. He sweetly asks her to meet him in the garden later for her answer. Oscar continues to spout love-sick acclaim for her when she leaves. Heuye asks him to can it; Oscar remarks his retainer could learn something from him. The shinobi reports that the ruse led to a lone aristocrat heading towards the garden. The Date move quickly. Oscar protects Anna from the aristocrat; Olivie, Heuye and Charlie apprehend his assassins. Lumiale, who recognizes the emblem on the assassins' clothes, singles out the noblemen responsible as Lord Garcia, Lord Uceda and Lord Lerma. He states his eye witness account of the garden attack. Julio, Anna's servant who was worried for her, was also present for the attack and backs up his statements. Oscar expects to be congratulated for having the assailants exposed and imprisoned; Anna is instead humiliated and angered to have her feelings toyed with and stomps away from him. Ashamed by her tantrum and hoping to open an offer to see Oscar again, Anna sneaks to the port to see the Date off. Oscar teases her dismissal the night before yet she refuses to thank him, only stating that her safety is secured. He has faith that she will become a fine queen consort for France. As a parting and wedding gift, he gives her the Matsushima painting and reveals his true identity to her. Anna understands that he is a lord of country and cannot ordinarily afford to go overseas as freely as an emissary. This is the last time she will see ever him. She wills her tears back at the realization, choosing to instead thank him for the painting with a cheerful smile. Oscar congratulates her success and strength by softly kissing her hair. On the way to Rome, the others jokingly remark that they should've brought Victor with him as he would put a lid on Oscar's womanizing. While their hearts stir with enthusiasm for their next stop, Oscar fondly thinks of Angelique. He swears to himself to bring her several souvenirs to replace the painting he gave away. Rosalia and Luva start the epilogue with their tea brewing and tasting. Luva compliments her skills as a clear reflection of her consideration and integrity. While Rosalia reacts embarrassed to the praise, Zephel's mechanical bird crashes into their tea room. Rosalia gives the mechanic an earful when he approaches. A tailing Angelique and Marcel join their circle to socialize. Their heated banter collapses into laughter, something which Luva wishes will last forever within the Oda. Notes *Angelique is in her mid teens. She sword trains with Marcel and Olivie when they are present. *Rosalia is older than Angelique and has been her best friend for years. She tends to be nicer to Angelique after scolding her. *Marcel has not inherited the seat of Tokugawa leadership. He is currently training for his responsibilities beside Angelique. *Zephel is the designated Oda successor. Before he made The New Karakuri Musha #45, he made Karakuri Musha #44 Kai with uncontrollable flight capabilities. One of his mechanical birds is named Sunomatamaru. *Olivie was first adopted into the Takigawa family, the masters of the Kouga ninja. He was raised as a ninja before he was adopted into the Maeda and specializes in creating illusions. *Randy is Julious's closest aide in the Takeda. He is training to someday become reliable for leadership. *The fifth Kawanakajima battle took place during the summer. *Julious reflects that his will and pride to make Kai self-sufficient contributed to Shinano's decay. He is privately ashamed of his foolishness. *Clavis thinks Angelique's radiance and sincerity helped his people change for the better. Category:Lore